irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
YOLOnda Garcia
Yolanda "YOLOnda" Garcia was a contestant in Finale: Broadway. She is most remembered for being a sassy twitter girl who liked to twerk. Bio Name (Age): YOLOnda Garcia (19) Tribe Designation: Personal Claim to Fame: my twerking vines lol gotta lot of fans on twitter lol Inspiration in Life: @katyperry shes fabulous #werkit Hobbies: tweeting, twerking, making vines #twittergirl lol Pet Peeves: annoying people lol like just leave me alone 3 Words to Describe You: #fun, #loud, #feisty lol my #puertoricanheritage If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) my iphone so i could tweet 2) vodka lol luv a great #party 3) curling iron so i can keep perfect weavy lol SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: @alexis_maxwell the girl can twerk also #sassyhispanics lol Reason for Being on SURVIVOR RP: because im a huge fan of the show lol i love it never missed a season Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR RP: i trained to be on the show i know how the show works n ill do my best to make it to the end Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR RP: coz im good strategically n imma werk my #social Finale: Broadway In Broadway, YOLOnda is remembered for her obsession with social media, (mainly Twitter). She was known for randomly hashtagging in the middle of challenges or other events, along with speaking to contestants as if through Twitter. YOLOnda is also rememebered for being brutually betrayed at the final 3 by Florence. In Okay, Now Regretting My Decision..., YOLOnda was the second person to be picked by Florence. Per the wishes of Ariel, the team of YOLOnda, Florence, Ariel, and Dusk became "The Mermaids." Later, still during the schoolyard pick, YOLOnda informs Hoda Kotb that she considers herself "twitter famous." While Florence is taking team name suggestions, YOLOnda suggests "Swaglicious." Although her suggestion is not picked, she seems to show support for The Mermaids when she says "#swag" after Florence declares that the team name. During the challenge in Don't Play With Magic, YOLOnda gets frustrated with Hoda, demanding her to get out and claiming her as a "#challengethreat." The Mermaids lose, and are sent to the first elimination ceremony, where YOLOnda helps vote out Ariel. YOLOnda's subtle rivalry with Hoda continues in I Thought This Was Finale?? when she jokingly tells Hoda that she is the self-proclaimed hashtagger of the game, when Hoda uses a hashtag. As a result of the tribe swap, YOLOnda is put on TEAM 2 with Hoda and her friend Florence. YOLOnda shows a dislike for Kathie Lee in this episode. First, she roots on Sandara when she tells Kathie she is going to screw her over before the elimination. YOLOnda also makes fun of Kathie Lee for only having 105,000 followers. YOLOnda and Dusk are paired together for the performance challenge in JUST REPLACE RUSSELL WITH HODA. CHEERS.. When the challenge begins, the two are the first to perform. According to Dusk, the two had a plan to sing, however, YOLOnda finds herself backstage drinking, leaving a humiliated Dusk alone on stage, the rest of the contestants laughing. During the performance of Florence and Hoda, YOLOnda retweets a post from Ariel, which says she is rooting for YOLOnda. YOLOnda says she misses her. In I've Been Busy Eating My Immunity Cookies, YOLOnda participates in the auction along with the other remaining contestants. YOLOnda bids five hundred dollars on a mystery item, which is uncovered to be a huge glass of wine, something Hoda had asked for seconds before. At the elimination, YOLOnda throws back to Jessica when it is announced that the dinner will be salad. Once she is confirmed safe, YOLOnda excitedly says "#finale #elimination #blindside." In I'm The Supreme Queen, YOLOnda proclaims herself as the twitter celebrity of the final 5, when the host is unsure of what to call her. After Florence wins immunity, YOLOnda congratulates her, while Hoda dreads the elimination. When Hoda is eliminated, Florence thanks YOLOnda for not flipping on her and Katy Perry. YOLOnda is suspicious of Florence wanting to get rid of her in You Have No Chance when Florence asks if it is a double elimination after winning immunity. Florence confirms that she wouldn't vote off YOLOnda, as the two had survived the entire game as an alliance. Before the elimination, Carmonta tries to warn YOLOnda and Katy that going with Florence is a bad idea. Carmonta is eliminated, however, YOLOnda sticking with an ally that would ultimately lead to her elimination. When Florence wins immunity in The Dog Days Are Officially Over, YOLOnda is betrayed by Florence, who chooses to take Katy to the final vote. YOLOnda admits she should have flipped for Hoda or Carmonta, and bitterly tweets to Florence that she is not getting her jury vote. Regardless of what she had said, YOLOnda votes for Florence to win over Katy in Finale. Voting History Trivia *She was played by BrunoSomebody. Category:She sounds sooo deep....